Sleep
by CWprodigy
Summary: Just a quick fluffy oneshot to deal with my GA withdrawl. Established Cristina/Teddy...please rate and review!


**A/N: This is just a random plot bunny that demanded my attention. I got it from Hope for the Hopeless when Owen asked her when she last slept and Cristina said she had a "huge nap". I thought that was so funny. But this story doesn't really have a time frame so…enjoy and review. **

She doesn't look tired. At least not on the surface. Her eyes still hold the same hunger for blood, the need to hold a heart in her hands, and the determination to get whatever bad-ass surgery she wants. Getting her to go to sleep wasn't going to be easy. Maybe sleep isn't the best word. A small nap maybe? Teddy sighs; this was not going to be easy. Maybe she could pull rank on her? No that was a terrible idea, one that Cristina would kill her for but she needs to do something. Teddy saunters to the nurse's station where her girlfriend is dutifully filling out charts on their latest patient.

"Hi" is all Cristina says before turning back to her charts.

"Hi" Teddy returns the greeting. "So how many surgeries have we done?" Teddy hopes she sounds casual about it.

"We've had twelve in the last three days." Cristina informs still harboring excitement over it while Teddy cringes at the fact that they've both been up non-stop for nearly half a week.

"Wow really? I think that's a record breaker. I'm kinda tired, how about you?" The dirty blonde questions with an over-exaggerated yawn silently praying that the resident takes the bait.

"Nope I'm good." Cristina says before turning to her charts. Teddy sighs, causing Cristina to look at her strangely.

"What?" The raven-haired resident demands fixing her attending with narrowed eyes.

"Cristina you need sleep." Teddy says in exasperation. "So either you're gonna go to an on-call room or I will make you." Cristina glares openly at the threat, lower lip jutting out unconsciously into a pout that Teddy finds absolutely adorable. Most people would waver under her angry gaze because it was a known fact throughout the entire hospital that Cristina could easily make anyone's life a living hell if she wanted to.

"Please Teddy don't make me" Cristina pleads in a voice that Teddy inwardly groans at. She's using that soft, innocent, borderline whine voice that Teddy prayed Cristina would never use at work. Teddy nibbles on her lower lip and forces herself to look away from her lover's chocolate brown eyes as she weighs her options. Pissing Cristina off was NEVER a good idea couple that with her already being sleep deprived for more than 72 hours and you had a ticking time bomb.

"Either you sleep or no surgeries."

Cristina glares harder than before, if that was even possible and looks her attending/lover up and down as if she trying to decide whether or not it's an idle threat. Teddy prays she looks as serious as she sounds because in all honesty she didn't have time to come up with a plan B. Cristina sighs in a defeated way that almost makes Teddy guilty. Almost.

"You do realize this is sexual harassment right?" Cristina says in annoyance once they enter the small room. Teddy merely gives her a laugh as she removes her shoes and lab coat.

"This is not sexual harassment, you're free to go, just don't expect me to let you in an OR." The attending informs her before lying down on the semi-comfortable mattress scooting over to make room.

"Yeah right. Like you actually trust Avery." Cristina retorts, the eye roll practically in her voice as she removes her Nikes, climbs onto the bed and snuggles into her lover. Teddy's arm wrapped around her waist and the other moves to her hair twirling the ebony tendrils around her finger. Cristina lets out a sigh as her muscles begin to relax. She honestly didn't feel tired when Teddy lead/dragged her into the On-Call room but now the last three days were catching up to her.

"Admit it, you're enjoying this." Teddy says smugly fully aware that it'll be a cold day in hell before Cristina actually admits that Teddy was right about something medically unrelated. Silence reined as her young lover's eyes begin to droop.

"Cristina?" Teddy asked quietly. Light snores were her only answer. She smiled softly gazing down at her lover's sleeping form. Her ebony tendrils were splayed over Teddy's shoulder since she was using it as a pillow. She looked so at peace and relaxed greatly contrasting with the stoic front she put up while working. For Teddy it wasn't easy to decipher her emotions when she refused to voice them but now the attending could read her resident like an open book.

"You are so stubborn." Teddy whispered. "But still the most beautiful, mesmerizing creature I have ever met and I love you so much." She kisses her temple lovingly before closing her eyes. She lets out a sigh of nothing but content before joining her girlfriend in a slumber filled state.

**A/N: Okay this is it. Just something that randomly popped into my head after watching some reruns. Please rate and review. **


End file.
